I need my fix
by RookieBlueLover
Summary: Traci/Jerry   Jerry craves and must act on it.  First of two or possibly more chapters.


_I don't own Rookie Blue or any of the characters therein._

_I did not get enough of Jerry Barber in the last episode - wish that he had been featured more. I wrote this to help me get my Jerry fix. Hence the name. _

_ Please review_.

The tap-tap-tap was annoying. Detective Shaw looked up. Jerry Barber was tapping his pen repeatedly against his desk.  
_"Barber!" _ When Jerry Barber did not respond, he tried again.  
**_"Barber!"_** a little more insistently this time.  
Detective Barber was finally roused from his reverie and looked at him uncertainly.  
**_"Stop that!" _** Ollie looked meaningfully at the tapping pen.  
_"Sorry."_ Jerry gave him a sheepish grin and turned back to the stack of papers in front of him. He had read and re-read the top sheet for the last five minutes without remembering a single line.

He wiped his hand across his face and tried again to focus. Pen struck desk once more before he caught himself.  
_"What s up, man?"_ Ollie asked.  
_"Nothing."_ Jerry muttered defensively and turned back to his desk.

He was trying hard to concentrate but he could not get Traci out of his mind. It had been two days since they had last _"met"_ and he was craving her like crazy,**_ really... like crazy!_** She had been busy on a stakeout all of yesterday. Last night she needed to take care of her son Leo who seemed to be coming down with something. All day today, **_for crying out loud_,** the rookies had been in scheduled briefings and training sessions. His mind drifted to the many early mornings they had met before shift (when they were lucky enough to be on the same day shift) quietly having a coffee and talking before the day started. _Jeez, he missed that._

He shook his head to clear it but _still _ the thoughts came. _Why was he letting this woman get under his skin so much? He, who had had his fair share of girlfriends and ex-lovers. He was no naive kid. He was not a love-struck teenager. _

_Jeez ...and she had a kid. That alone should have had him running in the opposite direction. Kids, even cute ones, normally meant annoying exes. _

_Did he really need that in his life?_

_"As if I can help himself."_ He thought with a self-deprecating laugh. _Could not stop himself. **Would not stop himself.**_  
He thought of her vibrant smile, of her shining eyes, of the way she cared for him ... the way she cared for her son

and ...

... and he grinned. He shrugged and grinned some more.

He looked down at his watch, their last briefing was running late but maybe he could catch her for a few seconds before the next exercise. He quickly sent out another text message.

... _now he was becoming angsty_ ... _angsty?_ ... **_what the hell was wrong with him?_**

The sound of her husky laugh as a group of rookies exited the briefing room spurred him into action. He even surprised himself. He didn't know he could move so fast but he was out of his desk and tapping her on the shoulder before she had even seen him coming.  
_"Officer Nash ... a word._" he gestured.  
_"Jerry ?"_ Traci raised surprised eyes to his.  
He indicated the empty locker room with his index finger and headed there determinedly himself not looking back to see if she was following.

A quick scan to make sure that they were alone, then he turned and grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her backwards until she was rested against the cold solid surface of the locker room wall. There was barely time for Traci to begin ..

_"Jerry, what's ..." _ before his lips claimed hers.

_"I need you."_ He murmured against her mouth. He swallowed her small gasp of surprise and then her lips parted willingly ... allowing his tongue access, returning his embrace eagerly. His tongue traced the outline of her lips, delving deeper when she moaned softly with pleasure. His teeth worried her lower lip gently, then soothed it by repeatedly blowing on it with his warm breath and lavishing it with soft kisses.

Traci was lost. Every caress of his lips, every stroke of his tongue lifted her to new heights. Her bones turned to mush and seemed to puddle at his feet. She was sure that it was only his strength holding her up. His kisses trailed up to her forehead where his lips rested while he held her close against his chest as their mingled heart beats returned to normal.  
_"We've got to go ... " _ Jerry sighed against her temple.  
_"What ? ... "_ Traci was still dazed.  
Jerry smiled against her brow. How he loved this woman.  
_"Traci, we ve got to go."_

Reluctantly he pulled away with a rueful grin.

_"Sorry, I just needed my Traci fix today."_


End file.
